ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
MP5/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! __NOEDITSECTION__ MP5 GI Customization The MP5 GI comes with a 1.0x optic sight and a default flash supressor. Both can be removed to lower drawtime, or replaced. Tactics While the MP5A2 is a complete upgrade statwise, that doesn't mean there aren't virtues of the MP5 GI. For a starter weapon the MP5 GI is very reliable across many ranges, and its lack of a grip makes it more accurate from behind cover. It is by no means a bad gun, and is a extremely reliable weapon overall. However, it's lack of any area to excell in makes it a jack-of-all-trades at the cost of supriority in any one aspect. Fans of this weapon are recommended to purchase the MP5A2, as it is effectively a complete upgrade of its GI counterpart. MP5A2 Customization Extended mags are generally recommended as the weapon's semi-slow firerate won't burn through ammo quickly enough to justify dual mags's extra bullets, and also add a bit more offensive edge to this weapon's fairly low dps. However, both are viable. Tactics The MP5A2 is among the most stable SMGs in the game, but also one of the lowest DPS weapons in the game. It is designed for medium ranges almost exclusively, as it can be defeated in far range for its lack of accuracy and defeated in close range for the aformentioned low DPS. For those who can learn to explot this "mastery of the middleground", this is a fearsome weapon of suprising capability. A Silencer is generally not recommended, as damage potential becomes extremely low, and nor is a muzzle break due to the already high stability of the weapon. The most practical means of getting around the weapons low damage is to keep the weapon's draw time at an absolute minimum by removing the default flash supressor, and only adding a grip and mag upgrade. Doing so would mean that you have the head start when exchanging fire, and increase your capacity at both medium and close range. MP5K Customization In terms of customization, you can choose from twin mags or extended mags, the three barrel chances, optics, and laser. Its versatile stat distribution allow the MP5K is viable in any combination of upgrades. You can also remove the default flash supressor to lower drawtime slightly. For CQC enthusiasts, the Flash Supressor helps quite significantly with maintaining a solid drawtime and increasing full auto visibility. Twin Mags are often (though not exclusively) recommended, as the weapon can burn through its ammo supply quickly and the extra ammo count prevents that from being an issue. While the MP5 SD may have more DPS with a silencer, the MP5 K w/silencer sports a much better drawtime, making it fare better in suprise close encounters. Tactics The MP5K is an extremely effective weapon thanks to two factors: its high DPS and (more importantly) a extremely high stability for a CQC SMG. This means the MP5K is reasonably stable given it's remarkably high damage output, making the MP5K more versatile than other CQC weapons and a potent package overall. Like all SMGS, it lacks long-range potential, but from close to medium range it is a serious threat with a huge ammo pool. The MP5K is highly recommended to F2P players, as it boasts suprisingly high CQC preformance at a extremely low price. MP5SD-N2 Customization The MP5 SD's drawtime is fairly high, so it's recommended to avoid using optic sights to keep it down. The fact the MP5 boasts good iron sights and silencer removes muzzle flash certainly helps with this respect. As with most weapons, a magazine upgrade of your choice and a laser sight as highly recommended. Dual Mags is more commonly recommended for its wonderful ammo pool and reload speed increase, though extended mags are recommended for hardcore CQC purists (though a silenced MP5K may be more useful thanks to its shorter drawtime.) Tactics The MP5SD-N2 is the stealthed version of the MP5, and boasts one of the higher DPS' for a SMG. It also boasts high stability (as with the rest of the series) for a silenced weapon. However, the MP5SD's lack of a grip hinders the weapon, but the good balance of damage, stealth, and accuracy makes this an easy to use weapon in most situations. Like other SMGs, avoid fighting in long range.As with all silencers, Flanking should be your primary tactic. Being remarkably versatile, the MP5SD is recommended for F2P players for it's high preformance across a large number of situations and low price point. MP5SD-N2 TAN Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics This gun have pretty much the same usage ways as its common variance. However, this gun enjoy better accuracy compared to the common variance, thus making it a better medium distance matchup. Personally, I use the guns mostly close range and without any addition. MP5K Omega Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...